Current shock absorber assemblies generally comprise a cylinder and a sliding rod in a telescopic configuration. Additional external elements are provided to mechanically connect the cylinder to the sliding rod in order to inhibit rotation of the rod relative to the cylinder; for example, in the context of aircraft landing gear, a torque link.
The present inventors have realised that known shock absorber assemblies can be improved in terms of one or more of: simplicity; weight; strength/robustness; aerodynamic performance and aeroacoustic performance.